


Snowstorm

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A brief missing scene, after Act IV and before the Tag, of the above-entitled episode.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Paula’s Bonus Fiction Challenge on the Starsky&Hutch Fans&FanFiction FaceBook page. As always, thanks, Paula!

Knowing his partner was concentrating on the report he was typing, Starsky got up and tapped lightly on Dobey’s door. Before a bellowed response could give him away, he stepped inside. “Got a second, Cap?”

Dobey looked up from the report he was reading. “Not really.”

Glancing quickly behind him, making sure Hutch was still occupied, Starsky closed the door and walked to the desk. Not knowing if he was doing the right thing or not, he sat in his usual guest chair. “I’m worried about Hutch.”

“What about him?” Apparently, their captain realized almost immediately why Starsky had said what he had, because he lowered his voice. “Forget I asked. I imagine I know why.”

“Yeah.” Starsky took a deep breath and sat forward. “He’ll hate it when he finds out I came in here but…”

“He’s taking Corman’s death hard, isn’t he?”

“Capt’n, Hutch is the best person I’ve ever known. Killing Corman’s going to eat him up.”

“He’ll talk to the department shrink, won’t he?”

Starsky nodded reluctantly. “If you force him to he will.”

“Then I’ll force him!”

“That may not help.” Starsky sat forward, gripping his knees in white-knuckled tension. “You see, Hutch manages to hide his deepest feelings more successfully than most people. If he doesn’t want the doctor to know something, he’ll keep it locked inside. And it’ll mess with his head.”

“What do you expect _me_ to do about it, then?” Dobey’s tone expressed his frustration. “I can’t order him to open up and bare his soul, you know.”

“I know that, Cap.” Starsky shrugged his own concern. “I was just hoping you could help me think of --”

A knock sounded on the hallway door and, without waiting for permission, a uniformed officer stuck his head in. “Sorry to interrupt, Captain Dobey, but Corman’s son, Phil, Jr., is here. I put him in the squad room.”

Starsky lurched to his feet. “Shit! That’s not what Hutch needs right now.” He spun and bolted through the connecting door.

A young man, twelve or thirteen years old, was standing between the desks, looking uncertain and apprehensive. “Uh… is there a Detective Hutchinson here?”

Starsky quickly approached. “I’m Detective Starsky, Hutchinson's partner.” He tried to guide the kid toward Dobey’s office. “Let’s not talk in the squad room, okay?”

Hutch had gotten to his feet. “I’m Hutchinson.”

Dobey, who had been listening, stepped forward. “That’s okay, Hutch. I’ll take care of this.”

Unexpectedly, the boy moved toward Hutch and extended his hand, relief plain on his face. “I came to thank you, sir.”

Clearly, Hutch didn’t understand, but he shook the proffered hand anyway. “For what, son?”

“For killing my father before I did!”

Everyone in the room stopped whatever he was doing.

Dobey took advantage of the momentary silence to put a hand lightly on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m Captain Dobey. You’d be Phil, Jr., right? Let’s step into my office, okay?” He ushered young Corman through the door behind him, signaling for Starsky and Hutch to follow them. As soon as they were all inside, with the door closed, Dobey motioned for the boy to take the guest chair directly in front of his desk. As he moved around behind, Hutch sat stiffly in the second chair and Starsky perched on the arm.

With the briefest of looks at Starsky and his partner, Dobey addressed Phil, Jr. “Now, what was it you said about killing your father?”

The young man gulped but there was resolution in his tone. “I probably shouldn’t have said that, sir, but I wanted Detective Hutchinson to know what he’s done for me and my family.”

Dobey laced his fingers on top of the open file on his desk. “Explain that, please.”

Starsky got up, drew a cup of water at the cooler, and brought it back to the boy before sitting against Hutch’s shoulder again. 

Phil, Jr. drank a few hasty swallows. “Thanks.” Finally, he looked directly at Hutch. “My father beat my mother.” He gulped the rest of the water, crumpled the cup, and threw it forcefully in the wastebasket, betraying tension and anger. “I begged her to get help but she always said she deserved it.” He glared angrily between Hutch, Starsky and Dobey. “I don’t know much about this world, fellas, but I know that’s bullshit!”

Hutch nodded. “Yes, it is.”

With a sigh, the boy visibly relaxed a little. “I figured I’d have to take care of things myself, once I was old enough. But you…” He sent silent thanks at Hutch, “… saved me from that.” He stuck his hand out again. “And I needed you to know how grateful I am.” After Hutch shook his hand for the second time, Phil, Jr. looked at Dobey. “I imagine there will have to be a shooting inquiry and, if it’ll help, I’ll be happy to testify. I can tell you more ugly things about my father than you might believe.”

“I’m sure you could, young man,” Dobey said, “but with the evidence we already have, I hope that won’t be necessary.”

“Good!” Phil stared at Hutch again. “My dad needed killing and I’m glad he’s dead! Don’t ever doubt that, even if it was unintentional, you did the right thing, Detective.” He stood and glanced around at the three faces staring at him. “If you don’t need me for anything else, Captain, I’ll get outta your way.” 

Dobey stood. “Would you like me to have a patrol car drive you home, son?”

Phil, Jr. shook his head. “No, thank you, sir. The bus that dropped me out front will take me almost directly there. I appreciate the offer, though.”

When Dobey nodded, the boy sprinted for the hallway door, opened it and disappeared.

Silence reigned for long moments. 

At last, Dobey pointed to the squad room door. “Give me a minute with your partner, Starsky.”

Unable to think of a reason to refuse, Starsky got up and left. Sitting down at his desk, he tried to imagine what Dobey might be saying to Hutch. He wasn’t successful and the minutes passed slowly.

Just as he was getting ready to burst back in and defend Hutch to the death, his partner came out, closing the door behind him. Starsky tried to read his expression, body language - anything to let him know what Hutch was feeling. Before he could come to any conclusions, Hutch looked at him and nearly smiled. 

“Let’s go, partner.” Hutch’s almost-smile became a real one. “Dobey says he’ll meet us at Huggy’s and buy us dinner.” It appeared as if he had taken the first steps toward putting Corman’s death behind him. 

“Really?” Starsky grinned, jumped to his feet and grabbed his jacket. He held the hallway door for Hutch and put a hand firmly in the middle of his back. He didn’t need to worry any longer; Hutch was going to be okay.

END


End file.
